The Adventures of GOM and Kagami x Aomine
by MalecxObsession
Summary: So I was bored and I just wanted Aomine in leggings plus this is an excuse for me to ship Aomine with almost everyone. Pretty much these drabbles will have a lot of cursing and of course yaoi


**The Leggings**

"You want me to what, now?"

Aomine knew Satsuki could be crazy sometimes sure, but seriously this is the first time she's been insane… Momoi gave her childhood friend an exasperated sigh and put a hand on her hip.

"I said I want you to try on these leggings, Dai-chan."

Momoi gestured to the horrid clothing in her hand and Aomine shook his head.

"Nope, no way."

Aomine crossed his arms and slumped in his chair and prepared for Momoi's attack. Momoi pouted and sighed. Aomine raised an eyebrow, he swore she was going to hit him or something.

"I thought you might say that…"

"Then why the hell would you ask?"

Suddenly Momoi smirked and Aomine nearly bolted out the door. Her smirking either meant:

1\. She's going to bully him.

2\. She's going to get her way

or

3\. Both

Before Aomine could run for it Momoi brought out her first hostage, Mai-chan's new edition magazine.

"Satsuki you wouldn't…"

Momoi smirked at him as she opened the magazine. "Try me Dai-chan."

As soon as Aomine rose from his seat he heard the first rip and looked in horror as she tore the first page in half.

"SATSUKI STOP! THAT'S THE SPECIAL CHRISTMAS LIMITED EDITION!"

That magazine cost a fortune ($20) for him to pre-order and deliver to Momoi's house. He fell to his knees as Momoi kept smirking above him.

"Should've thought about that next time you send it to my house. Now are you willing to wear the leggings now?"

"Fuck no. No no no no no wait I'm sorry I meant- AHHHH NO NOT THE SPECIAL CHRISTMAS POSTER!"

Aomine nearly cried tears, manly Mai-chan fanboy tears, when Satsuki tore of the corner of the limited edition poster. Satsuki sighed and smirked. "Time to step this up a notch." Aomine stared in confusion as Momoi pulled out her cellphone and quickly dialed a number.

"Ah yes may I speak to LeBron James?"

Aomine's eyes widened as he dove for the phone. Momoi quickly sidestepped him with a smirk as she continued her conversation on the phone.

"Ah yes hello this is Mrs. Aomine calling to inform you that Aomine will not be able to make it to your-"

"SATSUKI I GIVE I GIVE! PLEASE DON'T DRAG LEBRON INTO THIS! I'LL WEAR THE STUPID LEGGINGS!"

Momoi quickly hung up the phone and snickered. "Thanks Dai-chan make sure you come over my house tomorrow in the leggings, so we can show my friend!"

Aomine stared at his friend as she grabbed her things quickly and skipped to the door.

"Wait Satsuki-"

"I'll call later and explain everything! Bye Dai-chan!"

She slammed the door and Aomine sulked on the floor. What the hell did he just get himself into? The door quickly opened again as Satsuki tossed his Mai-chan magazine on his bed and winked at him. "By the way, Dai you know that wasn't LeBron right?" She ducked and giggled as Aomine threw a shoe the door.

"SATSUKI OUT NOW!"

She waved at him and left yelling, "BYE DAI-CHAN!"

He was going to murder Satsuki...

* * *

Yep it's official he's murdering Satsuki… Aomine stared at the offending clothing that has locked his oncoming doom. He sighed and quickly put it on. Aomine stared at his appearance in the full-length mirror and grimaced. The dark blue leggings hugged his legs a little too well for his own comfort. Nope he's not doing this shit… Aomine was about to remove the offending clothing when he remembered the threat Satsuki texted him.

 _ **Dai-chan if you even think about ditching me I'm telling Kuroko you were the one that took his dog that one time and I'm burning all of your Mai-chan magazines.**_

 _ **Oh yeah and I'll send all of our friends that pic of you in booty shorts.**_

It's not Aomine's fault he was too sleepy to tell that he accidentally pulled on Momoi's shorts instead of his basketball ones when he slept over at her house one time. Aomine's face heated up as he sighed and pulled on baggy sweats over the leggings. It's cold out anyways… Aomine sighed in irritation as he grabbed his keys. _Let's get this shit over with…_ He told himself as he walked out into the cold.

* * *

Within ten minutes Aomine finally made it to Momoi's house. She pulled him in and yelled at him about not wearing the leggings. ("DAI-CHAN YOU SAID YOU'D WEAR THEM!" "Shut up they're under the sweats Satsuki!") Thank God her parents weren't home to witness this. Then again they could've saved Aomine from the oncoming shit storm. Satsuki pushed him into the bathroom and told him to hurry up and change before her friend arrived.

Aomine sighed and pulled off his sweats. He stared at himself in the mirror again and had his hand on the doorknob when the doorbell rang. Satsuki ran to the door and shushed her guest saying that Aomine was a little shy so they could make themselves comfortable. Aomine pressed his ear to the door trying to figure out who the guest was but sighed in defeat when no noise came from the living room. He sucked in a breath and quickly opened the bathroom door ignoring the heat he felt in his cheeks. Aomine's eyes widened when he saw that Satsuki not only let in one guest but six.

The rainbow freak show known as the Generation of Miracles (+Kagami) all stared at him with different expressions. Aomine did what any normal human being would do in this situation… He bolted for the door. He grabbed his coat and dodged anyone in his path. Almost there, he was almost there. Kise's annoying laughter could be heard in the background but Aomine couldn't care less. He finally yanked open the front door and made it outside when he felt a pair of giant hands on his waist.

Aomine's eyes widened more and his face felt hotter than before as he quickly tried to get out of Murasakibara's grasp. But the taller male was having none of that and Aomine felt his legs give out from under him as Murasakibara carried him bridal style back into the house. Aomine struggled in the taller male's arms as he was carried back into the house.

"LET ME GO YOU BIG PURPLE GIANT!"

"Eh but Mine-chin, Sa-chin said you'd show us your out-"

"Like hell I will. SATSUKI I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Oh would you look at the time. Sorry Dai-chan I need to meet a err friend… BYE!"

Aomine struggled harder to get out of Murasakibara' arms when Satsuki quickly ran to the door. "SATSUKI DON'T YOU DARE-" The door slammed shut and Aomine sighed. "Leave…"

"Aomine-kun… We'd like to see your outfit now…"

Aomine nearly cried when he heard those words. Tetsu was supposed to be on his side…

"Yeah Aominecchi hehe I wanna see it!"

Aomine saw his basketball right in front of him on the table and reached for it throwing it at Kise's head. Kise yelled in pain as the impact of the basketball almost broke his neck.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KISE!"

Kise rubbed his head where the basketball hit him and Kagami had a blush on his cheeks as he looked away and said, "Ahomine just hurry up and show us."

"Like hell I will Bakagami!"

"Oi who the hell you calling a dumb ass, dumbass?!"

"You dumb ass!"

Midorima pushed up his glasses and held his lucky item, a skirt. Fuck no. Aomine leaned himself closer to the giant as Midorima stood.

"Midorima what…"

Aomine gulped and pointed a shaking finger at the skirt.

"What is that?"

Midorima didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed.

"Why it's a miniskirt, nanodayo."

"I CAN SEE THAT DUMBASS WHY IS IT HERE?!"

"Momoi-chan said it would complete your outfit. I only brought it because it's your lucky color and lucky item, nanodayo."

 _This idiot looks at colors too? Where the hell did that pervert get the skirt anyway?!_ Aomine growled at Midorima and decided that Momoi will die today. Sure he'd cry and probably regret killing her later but now he couldn't care less. Murasakibara shifting made Aomine realize something.

"Hey Mura?"

Murasakibara looked down at Aomine while chewing on a pocky stick.

"Hm, Mine-chin?"

Aomine looked at him in irritation as he gestured to himself.

"Why the hell are you still carrying me?"

"Cause Mine-chin is light and Mine-chin is a princess."

Aomine kicked his legs but Murasakibara held him close. Aomine sighed in defeat and hid his face in Murasakibara's chest.

"I hate all of you. Leave."

"That's not nice Daiki. We came all this way just to see you."

Akashi's chilling voice made Aomine shiver.

"Is Mine-chin cold?"

"Shut up Mura."

"But Mine-chin was shiv-"

"Why're you idiots here? Satsuki didn't say anything about the Generation of Idiots coming."

"That's not very nice Aomine-kun."

"Shut up Tetsu."

Aomine felt someone's hand on his hip and it was definitely not Murasakibara's. Aomine looked down to see Kagami (surprisingly) lifting the waistband of his pants… er leggings and glancing at his underwear. Aomine kicked him in the face making Kagami fall into the table.

"THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BAKAGAMI?!"

Kagami rubbed his cheek and glared at Aomine.

"Kise said you were wearing panties, I had to check for my own safety."

Aomine kicked him again in the head for good measure.

"PERVERT!"

Kuroko looked at Aomine again.

"Could you blame him Aomine-kun? We did come here to see you in a skirt after all."

"Yeah Sa-chin said Mine-chin would look pretty."

Aomine blushed and scrambled out of Murasakibara's arms. Murasakibara was caught off guard by the struggle and dropped Aomine. Aomine quickly scrambled backwards.

"Wha? NO WAY! I'm not wearing it."

"Daiki."

Aomine looked back to see Akashi standing right behind him. Aomine quickly stood and backed away from him. He's gotta get out of here now. Aomine made a break for the door but Midorima blocked his path.

"Not this time nanodayo."

Aomine decided to go for the back door. Murasakibara must've read his thoughts because he blocked his escape route too. Aomine growled in irritation and yanked open a window but Kagami yanked him back inside. Aomine stumbled and Kagami used the stumble to quickly throw Aomine over his shoulder. Aomine shrieked (manly shriek) as he was thrown over the redhead's shoulder and started to kick out so the redhead could let him go.

"PUT ME DOWN BAKAGAMI!"

"Oi! Ahomine stop!"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKING PERVERT!"

"Kaga-chin let me carry Mine-chin instead."

Kagami growled at Murasakibara.

"Like hell I will you giant."

Aomine felt a hand on his ankle and started to kick harder. He smirked when he heard a yelp shortly after, serves the idiot right.

"Aominecchiiiiii why'd you kick me I didn't even do anything!"

"Sorry my foot slipped."

"OFF MY FACE?!"

"Something like that…"

"Enough. We've stalled long enough Atsushi and Taiga help Daiki get in his outfit."

Aomine struggled again but Kagami had a strong grip on him. Aomine began to protest as Kagami began heading for the bathroom.

"Oi! Wait, wait, wait I never agreed to this!"

"Oh suck it up, Ahomine!"

"But Mine-chin you'll look pretty."

"Aominecchi don't get shy on us now."

"This will help with your luck today, nanodayo."

"Daiki wear the skirt."

"Sorry Aomine-kun but Momoi-san promised us you'd dress up for us or she'd send us some um… pictures."

Aomine sucked in a breath and glared. Of course she'd tell them about the supposedly blackmail.

"Fine, fine. All of you shut up, I'll put on the damn skirt."

"Eh, Mine-chin you're not going to run away?"

Aomine lightly kicked out in Murasakibara's direction.

"Idiot, why the hell would I run?"

"Because you're an idiot."

Aomine kneed Kagami in the face making Kagami cry out and drop Aomine.

"Shut the hell up, shitty Kagami!"

But before Aomine could hit the floor Murasakibara lifted him up by his armpits. After he was set back on his feet Aomine watched in satisfaction as Kagami groaned on the floor.

"Kaga-chin you gotta be careful with Mine-chin."

Kagami continued to hold his face in pain on the floor.

"Try saying that after you've been kneed in the face!"

"Wait guys before we make Aominecchi change into a skirt we should make him do something else first…"

Aomine did not like the glint Kise's eyes that meant trouble.

"What do you propose he should do Ryouta?"

Kise smirked at Aomine but it was quickly replaced with an innocent smile.

"We should make Aominecchi twerk."

Kise fell to the floor unconscious after taking a really hard basketball to the face.

"HELL NO!"

Aomine's face was on fire. The rest of the GOM and Kagami looked him up and down thoughtfully as if they were considering what Kise had said. Aomine sighed in irritation and grabbed his coat.

"Nope I'm out. I've had enough of you fucking idiots for one day so I'm going home and tak- WHAT THE HELL?"

Aomine punched out behind him for the culprit who grabbed his butt. He felt another grope to his ass and successfully punched the perpetrator.

"Ow, Mine-chin that hurt…"

"It's supposed to you stupid purple giant!"

"But I just wanted to see if it was soft…"

"ASK BEFORE YOU TOUCH!"

"Oh so I could've touched if I asked."

"FUCK NO!"

Murasakibara pouted but kept reaching for Aomine's butt making Aomine punch him harder. Aomine jolted in surprise when he felt two new hands grope his butt.

"Murasakibara-kun it is surprisingly soft… Like a pillow."

"Tetsu, what the hell?!"

"I know right but Mine-chin is mean he won't let me touch."

"Hey Kuroko is it twerking material?"

"The fu-"

"Better actually."

"Oh really? We should slap it, Kuroko… See if it jiggles…"

Two loud smacks were heard followed by two thuds and a door slamming shut. Aomine never knew his face could feel so hot in that little amount of time as he marched back home. Kuroko and Kagami rubbed their cheeks where Aomine had punched them. Akashi sighed and looked at Midorima who was recording the whole thing.

"Really Shintaro?"

"It's for the Oha Asa video of the week, nanodayo."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Midorima-kun…"

"Kuro-chin can't talk…"

"Midorima send me that video."

"No, nanodayo."

"Stingy Mido-chin…"

"Hey where'd Aominecchi go?"

"Kuro-chin and Kaga-chin made Mine-chin mad so he left."

"Ah that's why Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi's cheeks are bruised…"

* * *

Aomine slammed the door to his home and stomped his way up to his room. He buried himself under the covers and made a mental note to get new friends when he woke up.

 _ **XD I don't know what I wrote all I know is that I wanted Aomine in leggings I'm sorry Bu** **t not sorry.** **.. So I'm gonna try to update a lot but don't count on it I'm sorry I don't update all the time...  
**_


End file.
